


The Golden Lion and the She-Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was a Stark-Lannister joining never on the cards for Rickards southern ambitions? </p><p>An AU exploring what would have happened if it was </p><p>This is my first time writing so hopefully it isn't too terrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Lion and the She-Wolf

Harrenhal. Most people called it great and magnificent, the grandest castles of the seven kingdoms. However to Jamie when compared to the Rock it was an unnecessarily large and ugly place. However It wasn't the bleak scenery that had put him in this dark mood but rather the state of his life. 

He had dreamed of joining the kingsguard and standing alongside men like Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy. His sweet sister would marry the prince when his wife's illness finally took her and they would be together. Secret but happy. However it would seem life doesn't follow the dreams of foolish young men. 

So here he sat with his father, mother and his beautiful sister. In the cavernous hall of a hundred hearths. Banners bearing all different digits filled the hall. Knights and lords from all across the seven kingdoms even the frozen hellhole of the North had come to the great feast to learn first hand the mystery of why it had been held. Jamie had been just as excited to learn this and to show off his superior skills for the realm to see. Unfortunately the secret news held bad tidings for his dreams 

The king had just announced his good daughters pregnancy. Prince Rheagar and Princess Elia sat both with hands on her stomach looking at each other with eyes filled with love even the king was having a rare moment of normality smiling with pleasure ( which still made the hairs on Jamie's neck stand up) the whole sweet scene mad Jamie want to vomit. Next to him Cersei was trying and failing to mask her fury. But Jamie was finding it hard to sympathetic after her attitude that morning when ser Gerold Hightower had placed the white cloak ,that should have been Jamie's, on the shoulders of ser Bryden Tully. It wasn't that the blackfish wasn't the right man for the job. A great warrior who placed value in honour and duty. There were rumours that he had only put him self forward because his brother was once again attempting to force marrige apon him but it couldn't be doubted he would make a fine white knight. Jamie had the upmost respect for the man, he had met him on a visit to riverrun and the older man had regaled him with stories from the war with the band of nine and had treated him kindly but it still hurt to be passed over even if it was for a such a man. 

"What is wrong with the two of you" Jamie was brought out of his bitter thoughts by the sound of his fathers voice. His natural instinct was to blurt out his feelings and ask his father if he had anything to do with this change of events. Though for the first time in his life he held his tongue. It had taken months to persuade his father to allow him to joust and the topic of him taking the White cloak was one Lord Tywin held in disregard. He wouldn't want to ruin any hopes of glory this trip had left. So he did what his sister would do.

Forcing a smile onto his face he looked at his parents. "Sorry was just thinking about the beginning of the tourney tomorrow" his father just nodded and his mother smiled sweetly at him " your the finest knight of your age my boy you will bring honour to our family" 

Before Jamie could reply his sister blurted out.

"She's just a dornish whore he was supposed to be mine not that sluts" the smile slipped from his mothers face " Cersei you are a lady of House Lannister not some tavern wench do not let me catch you using such foul language again" Cersei's face slipped into an even bigger scowl " I was promised a crown". Tywin lannister turned to look at his daughter a look of disapproval on his face. "Life is not a song we don't always get what we want" 

Cersei retorted with something but Jamie stopped listening. It was strange being the one repressing his feelings and putting on a show for others whilst his normally composed sister argued with their parents the role reversal would have been have made him laugh if it didn't leave such a bitter taste. He focused on the tourney he would participate in the next day. 

There were still some parts of his plan he could salvage from this mess. He would bring his lance to bare against the finest knights in the realm and would defeat them all. All the ladies watching will beg him for the crown of roses but he would ride past them all and make his sister his queen of love and beauty. Then he would return to rock and tell little Tyrion of what had come to pass. Lord Tywin had insisted he be left behind much to Cersei's pleasure. 

Then Jamie wondered if these recent events would force Cersei to see reason and run away with him. He had asked once but she had just smiled and told him they need not think of that, everything would work out. Now though he had a chance at happiness with the women he loved. He picked up his goblet of wine and began to sip happily, blissfully ignoring the whispered argument he was in the middle of day-dreaming of Cersei's hair glowing in the sun and a myrisih manse they could call home. 

"Once your mother and I have finished with your brothers betrothal we will begin finding a sutible husband for you maybe that will calm your temper" Jamie was abruptly pulled from his tranquil thoughts by those mortal words. 

Spluttering into his cup and earning a glare from his father that he couldn't care less about at that moment. He looked to his parents and asked "who's being betrothed". Joanna lannister sighed before looking into her sons eyes. "You my son"


End file.
